


Ela Bosak x [Male] Reader (Rainbow Six: Siege)

by doubleoaidan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleoaidan/pseuds/doubleoaidan
Summary: After a fair few ops together, you've struck up a solid friendship with former GROM operative Elzbieta "Ela" Bosak. But the way she reacts to you makes you wonder if she wants something else.





	Ela Bosak x [Male] Reader (Rainbow Six: Siege)

“Get the hostage and get out of there! Move, move, move!”

Bullets peck at the corner of the wall you’re hidden behind, and you duck backwards instinctively, thinking back, for some reason, to where this all began.

It’s been roughly a year since the White Mask organization began its worldwide reign of terror and Rainbow Six was reinstated to combat them, recruiting operatives from all over the globe. Somewhat surprisingly, they picked you. You weren’t sure how to feel about that for a while. You’d never been the very best in much, but you were the sort of person who kept going until you succeeded, no matter how impossible it seemed, and apparently that had gotten Rainbow’s attention.

So here you were, grabbing a Japanese politician kidnapped by the White Masks from an abandoned factory near Guangzhou, China.

You peek around the corner to see two enemy soldiers, dressed in urban grey fatigues that contrasted their signature white tactical masks crouched behind a piece of rusting machinery. The midday sun shone down through the broken skylights, casting an odd dappled effect over equipment, concrete, broken glass, and spent brass.

No time to dawdle on that, though. You jerk up the assault rifle you carry and squeeze off a short burst at the white masks. One hits, the owner flying backwards in a splash of blood, but the other ducks away at precisely the right moment.

The remaining tango creeps out from behind his cover and fires a burst from his AK, chewing a small patch out of the wall with a flurry of dust. You cough, moving back as he closes in.

Not so fast.

You sling your rifle over your shoulder, grabbing the barrel of the AK, and thrust it aside, slamming a foot into his shin. He groans, and swings with the AK as best he can, catching you in the side, but not hard enough to make a difference. You draw your pistol, firing two point-blank shots into his face. Blood splatters against the handgun and your glove as he falls backwards, dead.

Eight down altogether, and gosh-knows-how-many-more to go.

The point here wasn’t to clear the area of White Masks, as helpful as that might be, it was to evacuate the hostage- alive. Easier said than done, but you didn't plan on leaving till the job was done. Some of the other operators, especially Montagne and Tachanka, seemed to admire that in you, and while you’d never been good at accepting praise, you were grateful anyhow. It didn't come without a cost, of course. One night you’d fallen asleep at one of the Japanese base’s cafeteria tables out of sheer exhaustion. Ash would never let you live that one down, and that was probably to be expected.

You move up behind the aging machine for cover, and pick off another pair of White Masks in the distance. Gunfire pings off concrete and metal with a racket to rival a small sporting event. Those silencers aren’t doing much at this point.

You can hear footsteps behind you, and you turn to see a White Mask with a knife raised, far too close for comfort. You throw up your rifle to block him just as a gunshot rings out, and he keels into you. You shove the corpse off and recognize your teammate Ela, legs spread slightly in a combat stance, smoke issuing from the barrel of the handgun in her hands. “I got your back.” She smiles.

“Thanks Ela.” You turn back to the task at hand.

“No problem.” She holsters the pistol and removes the battle rifle from the side of her backpack. Unlike you in your olive fatigues and black plate carrier vest, she wears only a pair of green and grey leggings and a light tan-camo tactical coat. There’s some armor under there, but not a whole lot. She’s more reliant on speed, smarts, and her famous Grzmot mines.

You glance at her for a second, partially at her, and partially at the bright aqua-dyed hair under her tactical cap, adorned as it is with a microphone headset and goggles. “You sure you don’t want to go in front this time? Those nifty stun mines of yours might help lighten the load on my end.”

“Nah. I’m wearing lighter armor than you are. Besides, I’ve only got two left. Best to save them for when things go really far south.” Her Polish accent gives an interesting sound to the words, and her gloved hands tighten slightly around her rifle.

“Oh, so you’ll hide behind me,” you chide.

She rolls her eyes, and you both move out. She keeps on the lookout for hidden threats and picks off a few White Masks, but you’re doing the bulk of the progress forwards. You’re fine with that, honestly. You’re physically larger and more intimidating. Or maybe it’s just that Ela is naturally small and thin. She doesn’t have the pure muscle of most of her teammates, nor the height of Montagne or Frost.

Still, she’s a good soldier, if a nontraditional one. Her personal experiences have been very different from many. But it’s no time to focus on the past. In war, the concern is always the present, and often the future as well.

You round a corner and fire into a trio of White Masks, watching as all three fall to the ground. You’ve made short work of them so far, and your teammates coming in the other side seem to be doing the same.

Another trio of White Masks make their way down one of the central aisles, followed by three others. Ela whispers to you, and you duck back behind the decaying equipment. She leans forward, and tosses out one of her two Grzmot mines. It sticks to the surface of a nearby machine with an audible thwap, the adhesive instantly securing it in place.

The White Masks instantly turn towards the sound, but to no avail. Ela’s solid throw has cleverly hidden the mine on the side of the machine opposite the enemy. They advance towards it, and Ela and I turn away slightly, shielding our eyes.

The mine detonates with a pop, jolting the White Masks backwards. Two of them flail into each other and collapse, almost comically. I move out from behind the corner, cutting down four of the now scared and disoriented terrorists, and Ela takes the last two.

“You sure that was worth it?” I ask.

“You wanna take on six guys at once?”

She has a point.

“You’ve only got one left though. What of they just swarm us?”

She shrugs. “I have my ways. And that’s still one more than zero.”

Fortunately, they don’t. You both keep moving, Ela taking out another assassin and you picking off two stragglers separated from the main group. And suddenly, there’s the hostage, tied to a chair, head down… 

… and one final White Mask with a gun pressed to the man’s temple.

“Drop your weapons!” he shouts.

You almost hesitate, and then a voice hisses into your ear over your coms.

“Do it.”

You comply, and the terrorist reaches down with his free hand to untie the hostage’s hands.

He doesn’t get very far.

 

The second your hands come up, a bullet punches through the side of his head in a spray of red, and he falls to the ground like a forgotten rag doll. The voice hisses over your coms again.

“I told you. You trust me, you come out on top. It’s all about the teamwork. These bastards have nothing on us.”

“Nice shot, Glaz,” someone calls, and through the windows, you can see a heavily camouflaged man atop a building nod his thanks and give you a thumbs-up.

“Is that the last of them?” Ela asks, turning towards him.

“For now,” he answers. “They’ll likely call reinforcements, though. You’ll want to get going.”

“Will do,” you reply, and Glaz stands up, picks up his rifle, and sneaks off. You pick your weapons back up and tend to the hostage.

He’s not hurt any more than superficially, it appears. The White Masks had been kind, if you could call it that. He’s absolutely terrified, though, and mumbling to himself in Japanese. You don’t blame him. Man’s been stolen from his family and dragged off to gosh-knows-where by a bunch of assholes with guns who whacked him around a bit when they got bored. Even when Rainbow shows up, it’s still hard for a civilian to watch people die. It doesn’t always get easier with time, either.

“You alive?” you ask, perhaps a bit brusquely, and he cowers. Right. Probably had a lot of people yelling at him these past few days. Good job, [Y/N].

Ela gently pushes past you and walks up to him, replacing her weapons in their stored state. She tries English. “Are you all right?” she asks, her voice filled with thoughtfulness and care.

He responds a bit more positively to that, mumbling again. One of Rainbow’s Japanese members, Hibana, comes over and begins to converse with him in his native language. He seems to brighten up at that, and Hibana unties him and helps him stand up.

Glaz comes up to the group. “We gotta move,” he warns. “I saw trucks on the way.”

Hibana relays the message to the former captive, and he nods and follows. The rest of you surround him as you move towards the rally point, scanning the environment for potential threats. The best you find is a sad-looking stray dog who barks once and runs off. There’s a tinge of sadness in Ela’s eyes as you do, and you understand why. That dog will probably never find anyone that really loves it, or even feeds it properly. You put aside any feelings and keep on moving, knowing that there’s little you can do to change that. But Ela, even as a soldier, has always had a soft spot for those in pain. Once you’ve suffered, you can feel others’ suffering more intensely, and Ela knows that better than anyone.

The chopper waiting for you is a big twin-rotor Chinook, the engines still primed even as the back door remains open for you to enter. You hurry inside and strap into the seats. Ela sits next to you, probably because you were working together earlier, and the door closes as the chopper takes off.

* * * * *

Over the course of the next few missions, you find yourself working more and more with Ela. Your skills compliment hers nicely, and your kind and rather thoughtful personalities make for a good pair. She sits next to you at the mess hall, and you don’t seem to mind.

You even catch her staring at you a few times. She blushes and seems ashamed when you find out. Your mind slowly catches up to the general idea. It really could be worse. Sure, work relationships are often frowned upon, but she’s a good soldier, and awfully nice, and if you’re honest with yourself… she’s pretty cute. It’s not a word you’d use to describe a counter-terrorism operative, but somehow, it fits her, with her slightly punk-rocky off-duty outfits and the heart shape of her face almost contrasted by her grey eyes.

It’s one cloudy morning in the short downtime after breakfast when she decides to make it obvious.

“(Y/N),” she says, as you give your dishes up to the mess hall workers, “I have something to tell you.”

You consider this for a second. “Something private?”

“Mm-hm.” She nods.

“Where do you wanna go?”

She casts her eyes downward. Gosh, she’s cute when she’s shy. Fearless in battle but hopelessly in love. “I was thinking… my room?”

You try not to show it, but your heart jumps. “Sure.”

Ela pulls the baseball cap she’s wearing down a bit to shield her face, and you follow her through the hallways to a door on the right marked “Bosak, Elzbieta”. She unlocks it, enters, and gestures you inside, locking the door once you’re both inside.

“(Y/N),” she says, staring at the floor and gradually blushing harder and harder, “there’s something I need to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, Ela,” you reply. “You know I’m always here for you.” You pause. “But I might be able to guess what it’s gonna be.”

She nods, still staring at the ground.

“You like me, don’t you?”

She nods again, looks up into your eyes for a second, blushing incredibly. “I really, really like you.”

You smile gently. “I like you too, Ela.”

A smile spreads across her face and she throws her arms around you, burying her head in your shoulder, which is exactly the right height. “Thanks, (Y/N)... ”

“Thank you, Ela.” You pause. “It’s weird, you know… I never thought I’d actually find someone, you know. I’m not the biggest, or the strongest, or the most handsome, or the best at anything…”

“You are to me.” She hugs you tighter, and you hug her back. It feels really nice, having someone you like like you back, her arms wrapped around you, her small, warm body pressed up against you. You close your eyes for a second, and when you open them, she’s looking at you.

“(Y/N)... ” she says, hesitantly. “I know it’s probably too early for this, but…”

You smile. “You want a kiss?”

“Just on the cheek.”

You kiss her cheek gently, and she blushes, and kisses your cheek back.

The moment is ruined by Sledge, one of the British operators, banging on the door. “Oi, Ela, open up! And where the hell’s (Y/N)? Is he in there with you?”

You both freeze, stare at the door, and slowly split. Ela opens it to reveal Sledge in his full gear. “Well, well,” he says. “How are you two lovebirds doing?”

Ela looks at you one last time, blushes, pulls her baseball cap down, grabs her uniform, and stalks off to the bathrooms to change. Sledge glances after her. “What’d I say?” he wonders.

You sigh and begin the walk back to your room. “Don’t pester her, Sledge. You know she doesn’t like that.”

“Hey, I’m just saying.”

You return to your room, grab your uniform, and change in the mens’ bathroom before heading out to the armory with the rest of the team assembled. Ela follows close behind you, still rather red, and you smile gently back at her. She returns a small smile of her own.

The mission goes surprisingly well, with only a single injury to tend to. You return to base, and Ela sits next to you as always. This time you’re far more comfortable with each other, though, now that your true feelings have been revealed and reciprocated. You talk about your past a little, and Ela listens intently. In turn, she tells you about hers, growing up in Poland with a strict military family and few friends. Her rebellious nature and position as a daughter of a high-ranking officer gave bullies an opportunity to target her, and it makes sense to you why she seems to hate them- even her own sister, Zofia, the family’s favorite, whose attempts to reconnect she’s never really acknowledged.

You can easily sympathize with her struggles, but the one thing that strikes you more than anything is her compassion. For some soldiers, war is simply a way of life. There’s no real sense of right or wrong any more, just the mission. Ela seems unable to succumb to that. There’s always been something in her that wants better, for herself and for others. Maybe someday, you’ll be a little more like her.

* * * * *

The next few weeks are almost a blur. Lady Luck seems to be smiling upon Team Rainbow as White Mask plots and strongholds go down, one after another. You feel like you’re making real progress against the organization, and you and Ela have gotten significantly more comfortable with each other, going for walks with kisses on the lips, or just sitting and talking. It’s been really enjoyable so far.

Tonight, the higher-ups are throwing a party for everyone, complete with cake and confetti and those goofy whistles that you blow into around New Year’s and immediately regret afterwards. It’s a cheery, raucous affair. Someone has brought alcohol, and someone else has had too much. You stay for a slice of cake and an obligatory glass of champagne, but leave afterwards. It’s been a long and stressful day and you feel sweaty in your fatigues. What you really need right now is a hot shower and a chance to talk with Ela in someplace quieter and more private.

You say your goodbyes to the team and head down the hallway, slipping off your fatigue jacket and slinging it over your shoulder. Gosh, it’ll be good to get out of these clothes and under the warm water before something more comfortable. You open the door to your room, toss the fatigue jacket onto the bed, and grab clean boxers, a T-shirt, and a pair of track pants before heading to the men’s bathroom to change and shower. Normally you’d be more careful but as soon as you get in the doorway, you peel off your T-shirt and toss it into your shower bag. There’s the sound of footsteps, and you glance at the mirror to see your well-muscled bare torso, and, behind you, in the hallway, a very red-faced Ela.

“Shit! Ela!”

She runs off, dashing back down the hallway at an incredible speed and slamming the door to her room.

Great job man, really smooth.

You sigh, put the shirt back on, and walk down the hallway to Ela’s room, knocking on the door. “Ela? You okay?”

There’s the sound of heavy breathing for a second, and then the door opens to reveal Ela in her leggings and a black tank top, red-faced and panting. She looks down at your body for a second, and then back up to your face.

You tilt your head quizzically. “Am I… interrupting something?”

She shakes her head and pulls you into the room. Locking the door behind you, she pushes you against the cool metal and kisses your lips.

Your eyes go wide in surprise and you close them slowly, returning the kiss with your arms around her. After a few seconds, she draws back.

“Oh gosh… I’m sorry… I didn't even ask…” She stares despondently at the floor.

You put one hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. It felt good.” You pause, unsure. “Do you… wanna do it again?”

She kisses you again, more passionately this time, her hands on the sides of your body. “(Y/N)...” she whispers. “Take it off… please…”

You blush. “You mean my shirt?”

“Y-yeah.” She stares at the floor. “And your pants…”

You smirk, and slowly strip your shirt off to expose your chest, and stepping out of your pants to reveal black boxers. Ela just stares at first before grabbing your hand and dragging you over to the bed.

You pause for a second, and she looks at you. “Are you sure you want this?”

“(Y/N)... I’ve wanted this for a long time.” And with that, she pushes you down onto the bed, straddles you, and kisses you again.

You kiss her back and move your hands down to tug at her leggings. She moves off of you for a second, removes them to reveal slender legs and grey panties, and straddles you again. This time, you can feel her hand moving over your boxers, stroking ever so gently… 

You breathe in and out. “Fuck, Ela,” you mumble.

“Yes,” she whispers back, and leans back, stripping off her T-shirt. She’s wearing a green camo sports bra. It’s not particularly revealing, but it utterly bares her toned midriff and back and the fabric curves nicely over her breasts.

As soon as she’s tossed the shirt onto the floor, you pull her back down onto you and kiss her again. “I’m gonna make sure you enjoy this too,” you whisper.

“Oh, I will,” she replies, and slips her tongue between your lips.

* * * * *

You wake up the next morning to Ela’s phone alarm, vibrating on the nightstand with a noisy buzz. You reach over her in an attempt to turn it off and she opens her eyes and yawns.

“Sorry, (Y/N),” she says, reaching over to put in her code and shut off the alarm.

You shake your head and smile at her. “You’re fine. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

She smiles back, and pauses for a second.

“What is it?”

“I love you, (Y/N).” She pauses again. “I know it’s soon, it just… felt like that right time to say it.”

“I love you too, Ela.”

She kisses you, and you both climb out of bed to find your clothes.

You’ve slipped your boxers on and Ela’s dressed in her bra and panties when a knock comes on the door. Sledge again. “Oi, lovebirds! Come grab some hash browns before they’re all gone!”

Ela goes red, but you just smile, and you call back to him. “Relax, we’re on our way.”

“I don’t think you two need any more relaxing,” he grumbles, but you can hear him shuffling off anyway.

You both get dressed and head to the bathrooms to brush your teeth before heading out for breakfast. There turn out to be some hash browns left after all.

“So where are we going?” you ask Hibana, as you finish up the meal.

“Thailand,” she says. “We’re breaking down a human trafficking ring with connections to the White Masks.”

You nod. “I’ve never been.”

“Me either,” says Ela, chiming in. “It’ll be like a vacation… but with guns, and people trying to kill us.”

Everyone laughs at this, and Ela smiles slightly. A little humor does a body good, and that’s another thing she’s learned.

You both kiss, in front of the rest of the operators, and many of them clap.

“So is it official?” asks Sledge.

Ela nods. “I should think so.”

He chuckles. “Good on ya.”

You head out to the briefing room with Ela and everyone else, ready to take down the White Masks… and see where life takes you.


End file.
